


петти

by gallyanim



Series: формы мыследеятельности [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: - ты заигнорил нашу новую песню.- а ты у меня пост лайкнул?
Series: формы мыследеятельности [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766578





	петти

\- ты заигнорил нашу новую песню, - сообщил сонджин, едва присев за столик. вибрирующая фигня лежала между ними и как будто символизировала судью, говорящего "брейк". джебом прищурился собаченькой:  
\- а ты у меня пост лайкнул?  
\- с кимчитиге, - припомнил сонджин. - ага.  
\- с норой, - фигня завибрировала, и джебом ушел за кофе. сонджин почти ожидал, что тот возьмет только свой, а его прогоняет туда-обратно чисто из чувства мерзопакостности. петти проджекты, подумал он. меньше надо слушать дже, когда тот пересказывает мемасики из английского твиттера. и вообще твиттер зло. джебом впрочем все-таки повел себя благородно и принес оба заказа.  
\- и за какой-то там лайк ты не посмотрел наш клип, - пробубнил сонджин. он тоже вполне мог быть петти при должном желании. - я между прочим водитель круче тебя.  
\- пталион, - хмыкнул джебом. - тебе нора не нравится, зачем я буду смотреть на людей, которым нора не нравится? это бессмысленно.  
сонджин с глубоким вздохом вытащил телефон и картинно нажал на лайк прямо у джебома перед носом.  
\- Джексон вот еще и комментарий написал, - рассказал джебом стакану с кофе. - поэтому песню про пепси я даже готов был купить.  
\- жеваной морковки тебе не надо? - сонджин очень постарался звучать как можно более интеллигентно, но им обоим было понятно, что он даже в лирических экзерсисах звучит гопником. не пак джинен какой-нибудь, знаете ли. с другой стороны, раз он все равно гопник, то будет нормально просто всунуть джебому в ухо наушник и включить ютуб.


End file.
